1. Field
Aspects of embodiment of the present invention relate to a scan driving apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a display panel formed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format. A display panel may include a plurality of scan lines formed in a row direction and a plurality of data lines formed in a column line. The plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are arranged to cross each other. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a scan signal and a data signal transmitted from corresponding scan and data lines.
The display device may be classified into a passive matrix type of light emitting display device or an active matrix type of light emitting display device depending on the method of driving the pixels. In view of resolution, contrast, and response time, the trend is towards the active matrix type where the respective unit pixels are selectively turned on or off.
The active matrix type organic light emitting diode display receives data signals in synchronization with the time when scan signals are transmitted to the pixels. The scan signals may be transmitted, for example, to the scan lines in the forward direction or in the backward direction in accordance with the arrangement or order of the scan lines. As thus described, an active scan driving apparatus may perform a function of a shift register sequentially driving scan signals.
Recently, the display panel has been increased in size, but it may be desired to reduce or minimize an amount of dead space in the product. It may be desirable to provide a scan driving apparatus that outputs a scan signal having an accurate and stable waveform while reducing or minimizing the amount of dead space.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.